


Concern

by Teffla



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffla/pseuds/Teffla
Summary: Hector has a conversation with the tactician of the army. And it takes a turn for the sweet.
Relationships: Hector/Tactician (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 6





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK AGAIN AFTER YET ANOTHER YEAR  
> ok ok so get this.  
> I gave Mark, The FE7 tactician, personality. 
> 
> I don't care if they're a self insert, they deserve to be an actual character.
> 
> Oh btw this is Fem!Mark!!  
> I'm also VERY attached to this ship SOOOOO

" Would you quit overworking yourself, I worry about you! "

Words from a nobility who's placed his concern upon a Bernian woman. Was this a mistake? Was he misplacing his concern?

Those thoughts, and many others akin, plagued the tactician's mind. Because of how shrouded in mystery she was, was she undeserving? Her thoughts of such only multiplied due to how it seemed out of his character upon observation. Hector was always known for "recklessness" on the battlefield. The way he "carelessly swings his axe", to qoth the Lyn, nevermore. And suddenly, the Ostian Noble, would grace the Bern Tactician with a hint of compassion toward her. Why in the blue blazes..?

Her thoughts multiplied, and her response to him delayed. So much so, she could only utter out a simple

" I understand... I'll try to.. "

She had no true comeback to his words. For she will keep repeating the very issue he presented to her. Taking such an opportunity, he swung back with countering words,

" That's what you said last time.. "

And a sigh to exit. Hector had now entered the vicinity of Mark's tent, causing her to turn around in her chair. When the duo made eye contact, he rubbed his temples.

" ..I understand you want to shove yourself away and continue to make strategies for the benfit of the army.. but you can't do it at the cost of your health, Mark. "

...Was her health really degrading to the point where it was obvious. Mark was never robust, hence why she fights with magic. But even as of late, she's grown unable to keep up with the rest of the army... Had he truly been so observant of that detail?

" ..You really hit the nail on the head, Milord... It's just... working like this, is the only way I'm able to feel of use to you, and the others. "

She wasn't good at much, just fighting and tactics. Her talent with the tactical and magical were almosy unrivaled, but her talents seemed to end at combat... Perhaps it was due to her childhood.. Not even an innocent word was correct to describe the naught it was...

All of her thoughts of the distatsteful, withered away the very second she was scooped up in Hector's arms. He wasn't very good at showing any sort of affection, and in turn, blossomed a mutual understanding to the two. 

..Just being in his arms, made her remember how short he was. An antic, that never seemed to get old among the army. 

He held her, ever so gently... not like a weapon or anything else... This was gentle.. and in turn, she returned a loving embrace toward him. There wasn't any sort of words between them, for now, just a silence.. and their silenced seemed to convey their emotions fluidly. 

" ...I'm.. sorry for worrying you, Hector. It truly was never my intention to do so.. "

" ..It's alright, Mark...  
..Just.. please try to take what I said to heart.. We, all need you...  
_I_ , need you.. "

Those words alone.. They held so much depth. Packed in such a simple phrase, so much emotion, as if it were going to burst at the seams. Because of this, she began to vow.

" I promise... And I mean it this time.. Hector.. "

There was naught but silence between them. Just a simple, embrace...  
After a modicum of time, the two released each other. A shame indeed, she felt so empty without his touch. It wasn't a want or some simple craving, it was a necessity for her.  
That's when, he brought up a suggestion.

" ..Now, what say we get you some sun..? The sun will be rising very shortly.. I'll even sit to see it with you. "

A simple nod conveyed her consent.

" Of course, Hector..! I would love nothing more.. "

This wasn't some dream fervent within the army. She adored him, more than anyone else she has before..  
He was concerned for her...  
And she, damn it all, felt the same...

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan  
> My guy. If you read this. I DID IT BRO
> 
> Also HAHA 666 words ;)


End file.
